Talk:Edge of Faith
Deletion Why are we deleting this? The Half-Life wikia pages have fan films listed: http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Beyond_Black_Mesa http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Half-Life:_Escape_from_City_17 The topics are listed as non-canon, but they have been up for a long time and have not been taken down. Why should this one be any different? :Because we're not Half-Life Wiki. klad •T• • • 02:08, November 25, 2014 (UTC) This is Wikia. All content should be judged to the same criteria. Both wikis are based on video games and, being part of the same subject site, are formatted and regulated the same way. I could get if the page in question were another one of the many YouTube videos with people doing tricks set to the ME theme song, then delete it by all means. However, both fan films are semi-professional productions and were received positively by their respective game companies (valve for the Half-Life fan film and DICE for this fan film), therefore the content is relative. :"All content should be judged to the same criteria." :That's where you're wrong. Believe it or not, but the Half-Life Life Wiki is actually one of the only gaming wikis on Wikia that includes fan films and such. Just look around at some gaming wikis on Wikia. You'll see. klad •T• • • 02:33, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Incorrect. I found fan film pages for Star Trek, Pokemon, among others. This page also does not violate any of the 1-13 criteria for speedy deletion. Is there an underlying reason we want this deleted? :Because (1) it's non canonical and (2) we aren't those other wikis. What part of the aforementioned do you not understand? :PS: Links? I can say CoD Wiki, Memory Alpha/Star Trek Wiki, RuneScape Wiki, WoWWiki, Mass Effect Wiki, Halo Nation, Wookieepedia/Star Wars Wiki, etc. allow non canonical information, but that doesn't mean they do (they don't, btw). klad •T• • • 02:50, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Either way, it does not meet the criteria for speedy deletion. Where is it stated that fan film pages are not permitted on this (or any) wikis? It must not, because if this rule were stated somewhere, you would have marked it for deletion for the reason of "fan film, not permitted" rather than "non-canonical". ::Where does it state that that fan films and other non canonical information is allowed? Better yet, where are all of the other articles about fan films and other non canonical information on the wiki? Go on, I'll wait. klad •T• • • 03:29, November 25, 2014 (UTC) So There currently are no rules regarding fan films. So that means that this is a discussion for wikia admins to hash out rules, then determine the status of this page. Unfortunately, "where are all the other fan film wikis?" is not a valid argument for deletion. Removing the tag for speedy deletion, and let's ask the admins to open a forum on fan films. Re-adding the deletion notice, thus the speedy deletion category, as the article is non canonical and this is a wiki pertaining to Mirror's Edge canon, not fan fiction. klad •T• • • 04:07, November 25, 2014 (UTC) This wiki includes more than just Canon storyline of ME, for example the pages on DICE, Electronic Arts, Rhianna Pratchett, Mirrors Edge marketing, Mirrors Edge 2 articles and announcements, etc...as you can see there is more on this wiki than just the canonical story. This is a wiki of all things relevant to mirrors edge, which includes aannouncements pertaining to the game that may not actually end up in the final game. This fan film is not only relevant, but is also appraised by producers of Mirrors Edge. :Moot point; excluding the movie, everything you mentioned isn't fan fiction/fanon; the fan film, however, is. klad •T• • • 06:07, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :By your logic, we would have to remove this page as well: http://mirrorsedge.wikia.com/wiki/Mirror%27s_Edge_Done_Quick. It has nothing to do with canon, the creators, the companies and such. :You seem in a real hurry to get this page deleted, judging by your conversations on some other pages. Which is why I asked: Is there another, underlying reason you want this deleted? ::Yep, I will eventually mark that page for deletion too, along with others. ::No, there is no underlying reason as to why I want them delete; it's quite simple, really: they're non-canonical fan fiction articles. Keep it canonical and established. klad •T• • • 06:59, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Well, good thing this is up to the admins to decide, then. Personally, I feel that this page adds to the quality of the wiki. Please review the ruleset, particularly #3, to see that there isn't much as far as the "not allowed" lists, as Wikia does in fact try to include all things relevant to Mirror's Edge, which may include fan films, custom content worthy of mention and public interest, and community members that may have art or music of relevance and of interest to the Mirror's Edge community. You can find the ruleset here: http://mirrorsedge.wikia.com/wiki/Mirror%27s_Edge_Wiki:Simplified_ruleset :::Once again, moot point, since that policy is nothing more than a copy-and-paste from Wikipedia (it even says so on the page that you linked...) and isn't an official guideline for . Klad (talk) 23:12, November 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Sorry, Buddy. Right under the Deletion notice it asks "if this page obviously does not meet the criteria for speedy deletion - or you intend to fix it - please remove this notice." Reviewing the criteria, this page obviously does not meet the criteria for speedy deletion. Unfortunately, Fan-made content is not listed as forbidden anywhere on the site, and until it is, this page does not qualify for deletion. If you really, really need to see this page go, take your discussion to an admin, get it in writing that fan-made content does not belong here, then mark this page for deletion. (Admins - my apologies for all the back-and forth hollapalooza). But we need to go about this the right way.